1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone securing device capable of securing a cellular phone to a belt or clothes of a user through a carrying holder and relates to an onboard holder for firmly fixing and holding a cellular phone to the interior of a vehicle using the cellular phone securing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a cellular phone, as known well, in order for a user to be able to carry it anywhere and use it at desired places, cellular phone manufacturers have come up with some contrivances to enhance the portability thereof; for example, the size of the cellular phone has been reduced. Owing to this, at the present time, the user is able to carry the cellular phone with him or her while storing it in the pocket of the clothes of the user or in a bag carried by the user.
When the user carries the cellular phone while storing it in the pocket of the clothes of the user, depending on the posture of the user, there is a fear that the cellular phone can slip off the pocket to be thereby lost or damaged.
Accordingly, as means for preventing the above slippage of the cellular phone, for example, there are known a strap with a clip for fastening the cellular phone to the clothes of the user with the clip, and a carrying holder for holding the cellular phone to the belt of the user using spring forces.
For example, as a carrying holder of this type, there is known a carrying holder structured in the following manner: that is, as the mating member of the carrying holder, there is used a securing device which is fixed to the back surface portion of a casing of a cellular phone with adhesive tape or adhesives; and, a shaft portion provided on and projected from the securing device is pushed down along the U-shaped guide portion of the carrying holder into the lower portion (the deep portion) thereof to be thereby secured to a fixing projection disposed in the lower-most portion (the deepest portion) of the carrying holder.
However, when using such securing device, as described above, it is necessary to stick the securing device to the casing portion of the cellular phone and thus, once the securing device is stuck to the cellular phone, it is not easy to remove the former from the latter.
Also, in some cellular phones, on the casing portion thereof on which the securing device is to be mounted, there are disposed a speaker and various operation buttons. Therefore, there is left no space proper to mount the securing device thereon. In this case, it is impossible to use the securing device.
When using the cellular phone while the carrying holder is stuck to a belt, preferably, the securing device for a cellular phone may be freely rotated with respect to the carrying holder. This is because when the casing portion of the cellular phone is contacted with a portion of the body of a user such as the stomach of the user, the casing portion can be pushed out and rotated with respect to the carrying holder to be thereby removed from its contact state with the body of the user. On the other hand, in the case of a cellular phone which is mounted on the carrying holder through the securing device, on the upper portion of the back surface portion of the casing of the cellular phone where the securing device is to be mounted, normally, there is provided an antenna in such a manner that it is in part projected upwardly from the back surface portion.
Therefore, in order to prevent the antenna from being contacted with the carrying holder, it is necessary to project the shaft portion of the securing device from the securing device to a rather great degree. Thus, when the cellular phone is removed from the carrying holder, the securing device projects from the casing portion of the cellular phone to such great degree and thus becomes bulky. This raises a possibility that the securing device can interfere with holding or using of the cellular phone. That is, the securing device can make the cellular phone difficult to use.
Further, conventionally, there are also used various kinds of onboard holders each of which is disposed in the interior of a vehicle such as a car for holding a cellular phone using the securing device secured to the cellular phone as it is. However, such onboard holders are normally unable to fix the securing device firmly: in other words, most of them are structured such that as the car jolts, the cellular phone trembles greatly. Therefore, in this case, for example, while the cellular phone remains mounted on the onboard holder, a key operation is difficult to carry out. Also, when braking the vehicle suddenly, there is a fear that a great force can be applied to the cellular phone to thereby cause it to collide with something in the interior of the vehicle. Further, when the cellular phone is caused to tremble, the cellular phone is difficult to take out from the onboard holder; that is, the securing device can make the cellular phone hard to use.